


Sebuah Pembicaraan

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Flash Fiction/Fictogemino/Sebuah pembicaraan antara dua orang yang telah mengenal sejak kecil—via ponsel—di malam hari. Sebuah pengakuan yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang pemuda dari dulu./"Hatimu ... hanya aku yang memilikinya, kan?"/BBBYaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebuah Pembicaraan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AT, typo(s), OOC.
> 
> A/N: Sebenarnya ini AT (Alternate Timeline), tapi jika ada yang menganggapnya sebagai AU (Alternate Universe) juga tidak apa-apa.

Dia menatap ke luar. Jendela kamarnya dia biarkan terbuka. Malam ini agak panas, makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati angin malam—setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatnya sakit. Sepasang mata yang hampir tersembunyi di balik poninya itu menatap lurus ke depan, namun dia tetap berusaha fokus pada teleponnya, berusaha agar tidak terlena dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya.

"Hatimu ... hanya aku yang memilikinya, kan?"

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu menghela napas panjang. Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin sebuah kepastian, tidak lebih. Keputusan ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang main-main. Maka dari itu dia harus berhati-hati.

" _Kau tahu segalanya tentangku."_

Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Entah kenapa jawaban itu terdengar biasa saja di telinganya. Mungkin karena dia sudah menduga gadisnya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Atau mungkin karena saking lamanya bersama Yaya dia sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya memastikan."

Penggemar sepak bola itu tertawa. Perasaannya kini seringan kapas. Lega. Pembicaraan via ponsel ini entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdebar tak menentu—walau itu terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Kupikir apa. Aku tahu perasaanmu, Boboiboy. Maka dari itu kau mengatakannya, kan."_

Si pemilik lima persona itu tersenyum. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian pemuda itu terdiam. Menunggu respon sang gadis di ujung sana. Tanpa sadar kedua netranya terpejam. Dia bersender di kusen jendela dan menatap langit malam ini yang cerah—tanpa bintang sedikit pun.

"Yaya."

Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa keputusannya ini tidak salah. Pemuda ini hanya tidak ingin terjerumus hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum ada ikatan resmi di antara mereka berdua.

" _Apa—"_

Boboiboy memantapkan hatinya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Fictogemino: Fanfiksi yang bisa dibaca dua arah, baik dari atas ke bawah maupun dari bawah ke atas.


End file.
